Rivals
by Syberian Quest
Summary: Wealth. Fame. Power. It all comes at a price, but just how much are they willing to pay?


You have few allies and even fewer friends. You could even count the number of people you trust on one hand. But your enemies? Not a chance. They are as plentiful as the sand and just as hard to count.

Not that you care.

Few of them are capable of inflicting any more damage than a mosquito. Annoying, yes, but they are virtually all harmless. A quick swat is all that is needed to rid yourself of them – permanently. They are of little or no consequence to you, not even worth wasting a good night's sleep over. All your enemies are beneath you; most of them have barely even crossed your radar.

Except for one.

This one is a different kind of enemy. It is not one you can dispose of easily – not that you'd ever care to try – and it often presents itself in the form of an ally. She is one that is too close to you; she knows all of your strengths and weaknesses. She can even predict your next moves, place herself in your mind. She is your only worthy opponent, your own flesh and blood – your worst enemy is your very sister.

You don't hate her – it's not like she hates you – but there is an unspoken tension, a rivalry of sorts. It is more than a typical sibling rivalry, one where each tries to outdo the other, because so much more is at stake. You have never fought over toys or money – there's always been plenty to go around – and in truth, you rarely ever fight at all. The war that is raging is instead a silent one, and few even know that it exists.

But it does.

Since day one, you have been pit against each other, like starving lions placed in an arena. Your parents watch from the sidelines, goading you on, encouraging you to outdo the other, only taking sides when most convenient.

When you were younger, they told you how wonderful you are, how special you are, how you are destined for greatness. But then she came along, and they told her the exact same things that they had said to you. How could they be true for the both of you?

Only one can be the greatest.

It didn't take either of you long to realize this. You are older, which is your greatest advantage. More experience, more training, more one-on-one time with Mum and Dad – these are your secrets to success. But what does she have? Charms. Deadly charms. It's not that you lack them, but who pays attention to the older brother when the innocent, adorable little sister is around? She walks into a room, and instantly, heads turn, every one wanting to catch a glimpse of the little princess in all of her splendor. She smiles at them, uses that sticky-sweet little girl voice, and they melt. Adults croon over her, fawn over her absolute loveliness. It's not that they don't fawn over you – they do – but it's always the baby that gets the most attention. And she's the baby. Your advantage over her has suddenly become your downfall.

Both of you were trained to be sophisticated, to manipulate, to tell people what they want to hear. You did, after all, learn from the best: you've watched your parents since infanthood. But even here, the lines divide. Your most faithful followers are the girls. They would do anything you ask, even jump off of a cliff. Lovesick little puppies are all too gullible. She, on the other hand, is friends with your enemies. The ones that hate you the most, the ones that you've ruined, are your male counterparts. In only a few short years, they will be her faithful followers, just as the girls she has betrayed are yours. And as for the adults, well, they are up for grabs. Whoever can survive the most cheek pinches, whoever can hold that wretched smile for the longest, wins. Every vote counts.

Sometimes you do work together. You are, after all, of the same family, the same branch. At times, your skills must be united to complete a task.

It is not always easy.

Her obsession with clothing and her appearance has always been rather irking. Then there is the matter of her being a first-class whiner. She wants what she wants when she wants it, just like Mum.

Just like Mum.

Ah, just another advantage she has over you. She is just like Mum. They understand each other in a way that no one else ever has or ever could. Call it a mother-daughter intuition, but they are exact replicas of each other in so many ways. When they are together – shopping, for example – you can feel the connection between them, the barriers telling you to stay out. Being one with your mother's mind is an exquisite advantage, one that you just don't have.

The two of you are always fighting for her praise, her acceptance. And the same goes for your father. If you can please your parents, you have won a victory. If not, then prepare to feel their wrath, or at least the humiliation of watching your sister being glorified while you wallow in shame.

Their approval is everything.

And so, this is the reason why the Clue hunt is so vitally important. They have trusted you, even put you in charge of ensuring the Lucians their rightful reward: unquestionable world domination. The future is clear - Mum and Dad will be sole sovereigns, with you standing victoriously at their side, and then… and then… Then what? When their reign comes to end, what will happen next? You and Natalie will rule side-by-side, as co rulers?

No. This will never happen. Only one will rule.

You may have formed a temporary alliance, you may work together to achieve a common goal, but this will never last. The day will come when any alliance you may have will evaporate into thin air, will disappear without a trace. As all the evidence suggests, two heirs to a throne ultimately results in tragedy. Lies. Deceit. Bloodshed. This is your future.

It is a knowledge that you keep hidden; the fewer that know the better. You must continue on with your life, acting as though nothing will ever change between you and your sister. Does she realize what fate has destined her? You cannot say; she is still so young. But your parents must know; they are not blind, nor stupid. They know, but they do not care. What happens when they are gone is not their concern. This is your problem, not theirs. In fact, the more competitive you are, the better a Lucian you become.

It doesn't seem fair.

None of it does. The fact that you and your little sister are destined to despise each other, that you have been trained to work against each other, seems so wrong. But it is not your place to complain. You are a Cahill, and this is the price that is to be paid. Your ancestor, Luke, was forced to make sacrifices. He was separated from his family, became their most bitter rival, for the sake of the Lucians, for the greater good.

He is not the only one.

How many siblings have gone to their graves ensnared in such a battle? There are almost too many to count: Richard and John, Mary and Elizabeth, Romulus and Remus. Are Ian and Natalie next?

The thought is frightening. Could the little girl that throws a tantrum every time she breaks a nail someday order her brother's execution, as did Cleopatra? Or will you play the game of the Romans, slipping poison into each other's drinks at every festive occasion?

You cannot say. For now, you will continue to race for the Clues, to compete for your parents' affections, but what about the future? You may be extraordinarily gifted, but you are human. Predicting the future is beyond your limits. You can, however, study the past. History has the bad habit of repeating itself, leaving it your best key to unlocking the future.

What it promises is not pretty.

Today, you will chase after the clues, and tomorrow, you will probably do the same. In a year or so, you will rule under your parents, and after that, well, you will probably continue to do so for a very long time. Beyond that, however, it is hazy; you cannot make out what lies in store for you.

But you can guess.

History has always been cruel to siblings; only one receives the upper hand. There is always one winner and one loser. This is the way it has always been, and this is the way it will always be.

But why does that bother you so much?

Sentimentality is a foreign language to you; your conscience is a mere echo in your mind. You have spent your whole life studying history, reveling in the glory of the Lucians. You have been exposed to countless horrors; you've studied massacres and revolts, remaining unaffected by any of it. Yet, you inexplicably find yourself touched, shaken even, when dwelling on what is to be. Your cold, compassionless heart is moved when you look at your little sister, her being in no way innocent, but still so insecure. Despite what she may lead others to believe, she is no angel. Those who know her personally might even call her a little devil, a child who has committed crimes only worthy of adults.

She is still a child.

The worst thing that your enemy could ever possibly do to you is weaken your resolve, cause you to let your guard down. You know this better than anyone, but it has still not given you immunity against her. In your greatest moments of glory, when Mum has praised you and shunned her, you cannot help but feel a shred of pity. It is a feeling that you despise, but no matter how hard you try, you cannot rid yourself of it. It is during moments like these when your fears are rekindled. How can it be that this child, one that is capable of toying with the strings of your heart, may someday thirst for your blood? The very idea is… unimaginable. Yet, it is not at all far-fetched.

You could quit. But you won't.

You are a Kabra, and Kabras never lose – or quit. But she is a Kabra, also, which means she too lives by this same motto. She will not quit; she will never allow herself to lose.

There is only one winner.

Two Kabras and one winner. It is a mathematical equation that simply does not add up. There is only one possible solution: one of you will have to lose. And no matter what the cost, there is one thing that you remain determined of.

It will not be you.

* * *

><p><strong>If there's anything that I've learned from studying history, it's this: siblings + power = bloodbath. It's quite a simple formula, really, but it's an ugly one. Everywhere you look, there are tales of siblings murdering siblings in the name of power, and you can bet your bridges that Natalie and Ian would be no exception to this rule.<strong>

**In book one, it is obvious that despite their convincing front, they are not the most "cooperative" of teams. Each one wants the authority, which causes them to lose the Almanac to Alistair. I suppose it was book ten that really gave me a thought, though. In the one section where's Isabel's POV is used, she mentions that long after her rule, her children would take over. That left me thinking. Did that mean both Ian and Natalie would rule – **_**together**_**? Somehow, I just don't see that happening.**

**And no, I don't believe Ian and Natalie feel like this anymore. Just to be clear, these are what their thoughts **_**might **_**have been **_**before **_**the Clue hunt. **


End file.
